A conference bridge receives audio streams from multiple endpoints and mixes them into a single outgoing feed. The conference bridge sends the single feed to multiple endpoints. A conference hosted on a conference bridge may be used as a communications tool for conducting virtual meetings with geographically dispersed participants. These conferences are most effective when the speech or other audio in the conference is of sufficient quality such that all participants can be heard and understood with little effort. However, many factors may contribute to a reduction in the quality of the voice and consequently increase the effort required to understand the conversation.
Further, quality reductions may be magnified due to the shared nature of conferences. That is, one participant suffering from poor signal quality can affect the experience of the entire conference. A common cause of poor signal quality is line echo. Conventional systems for reducing line echo involve high levels of hardware and/or processing resources. The drain on resources may be such that a conference bridge is capable of handling significantly fewer nodes when any one or more nodes suffers from line echo.